


Napalm

by Chaos_Crazy



Category: Evolve (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Petting, PWP, idk - Freeform, inappropriately named, kind of fluffy??, petting, pron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Crazy/pseuds/Chaos_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napalm

_ “I love you.” _

 

She’s not sure why or how the words leave her. Caira is sure that she means it, however. She’s in love.

 

Val puts a more permanent halt to their hot kiss, slowing her breath as she watches Caira, testing her honesty. She can’t find any sign that Caira is lying. Her emotions are plastered across her face, hot and bothered and needy from just one long kiss.

 

They had been sharing a drink of champagne before, a little bit of downtime between running for their lives and killing monsters. Neither of them had enough to justify this sudden switch in behavior.

 

Love, Caira’s eyes were filled with love, nearly overflowing with the emotion.

 

Val leaned down, pressed another kiss to Caira’s lips. Softer this time, gentle and affectionate.

 

Caira returns the kiss, pressing her lips against Val with just as much tenderness.

 

Then the surge of heat and need hits them both again, a hot line down their stomachs.

 

“Val,” Caira gasps, lifts her hips to grind against Val’s.  _ “Please.” _

 

“Be patient.” Val whispers back.

 

The blonde woman’s hand wanders down, pressing against darker flesh through fabric as her palm slides across her stomach. The hand comes between Caira’s thighs, rubs its knuckles against the inner half, then moves back to the center.

 

Her breath hitches when Val presses down, slowly stroking two fingers up and down the sensitive slit. Arms around Val’s hips come up, wrap around her shoulders instead and pull her close. Caira closes her eyes tight, her head dropping to the side as she tries to focus in on the pleasure.

 

_ I’m in heaven,  _ she thinks. 

 

Val refuses to take her clothes off, continues to work through thick fabric at a maddening pace. Caira wants more, but doesn’t want this dull pleasure to stop. She says nothing, unable to as her breath is caught in high-pitched whines and moans. Somehow, Val finds her clit through the fabric, works it slower and gentler than the rest of her. Caira trembles all over from the touch, opening her eyes and looking down at Val’s hand.

 

Her head leans back again when Val speeds up. She can feel the inevitable knot building up in her core, a sharp pressure of hot energy growing stronger with every movement.

 

Val’s moving her hand down her slit again, working even harder this time. The pressure is pulled close to the breaking point, nearly overwhelming her. Then her hand moves back up to her clit, works her hard and fast and  _ oh god she’s cumming. _

 

Her hips buck and twist, a long, high-pitched keen leaving her lips as she’s rubbed through her orgasm. Her body shakes, filled with white-hot pleasure and desire for more as her eyes screw shut, unable to take the sensory overload.

 

Her orgasm fades as quickly as it had arrived, leaving her a sweaty, panting mess. Val leans down, kisses her a third time, and then whispers…

  
_ “I love you.” _


End file.
